In the Land of Suwa
by Fai-kitty and Kuro-woof
Summary: KxF AU fic. Fai is the former palace mage of Seresu, wandering aimlessly when he comes upon the land of Suwa where the lord of the land, Kurogane, changes his life forever.
1. Somewhere I Belong

"Kurogane-sama, I'm not as certain about this fellow as you are. I wish you'd reconsider meeting him face to face," Soma fretted as she walked alongside Kurogane.

"Certain? You don't understand, do you? I'm meeting with him because I have no freaking clue what to even think of him," Kurogane retorted.

"But, Kurogane-sama, what if this is an assassination attempt or something?" Soma insisted.

"Feh. Let him try," Kurogane shot her a cocky grin.

"Kurogane-sama, I have fought alongside you since we were both young, back when your father was still with us. I care about you as a friend, Kurogane-sama, so please don't put yourself in danger," Soma begged.

"I'll be fine. Now shut up and go find a monster to kill or something," Kurogane grumbled as he opened the doors to the main hall, the very place he was to be receiving his guest.

Speaking of the guest, he was seated in the center of the floor cross-legged with the dumbest grin in the world on his face. His blond hair was a wispy mess and his skin was terribly pale. As his sky blue eyes opened, the stranger laughingly questioned, "Kuro-sama, I presume?"

Kurogane was taken aback by this complete lack of dignity. A complete _stranger_ calling him by a _nickname_!? Even Soma never addressed him as anything less than Kurogane-sama!

"The name is Kurogane," he glared at the blond.

"I know," the blond smiled again, "and my name is Fai."

"Is that so? Tell me, you come from the north, right?" Kurogane cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it the skin the hair or the eyes that gave me away?" Fai asked, sounding slightly indignant.

"Why are you here in Suwa?" Kurogane demanded, already frustrated with him.

"Have you never had foreigners come for a visit before?" Fai blinked.

"What concerns me is that you aren't just a foreigner - you're a foreigner with a lot of magical power," Kurogane narrowed his eyes on Fai.

"Is that so? I'm not here to cause any harm, I swear."

"Then why are you here?"

"I dunno... just... drifting..." Fai put his arms behind his head and stretched back a little.

"What point is there in drifting? It's just an aimless waste of time," Kurogane grumbled.

"I suppose it is. I have nothing better to do though," Fai mused.

"What about living your life?" Kurogane suggested.

"Who says I have a life to live?" Fai let the artificial smile slip for just a second.

"Do you want one?" Kurogane asked, not entirely sure himself as to where he was taking the conversation.

"What?" Fai blinked in surprise.

"Do you want a life to live?" Kurogane demanded.

Fai was caught off guard by this line of questioning to say the least. His eyes widened and he stammered, "I--I don't know. I suppose."

"What would you say to staying here then?" Kurogane was surprised to hear himself ask.

"Stay here?" Fai cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"There hasn't been a magician in the palace here in Suwa for about ten to twelve years," Kurogane explained. "Suwa really needs a palace magician; we can't keep relying on physical strength alone."

"Okay then, Kuro-sama, I'll stay," Fai smiled, laughing lightly.

"That's still no excuse to not call me by my proper name! I'm _Kurogane_!" he snapped.

"Hm... nope, I like Kuro-sama better," Fai smirked.

Kurogane groaned, dragging his rough hand slowly down his face. He got up and headed for the door, "Wait here. I'll get someone to show you to your new room." He stepped out, leaving Fai alone again.

Soma was waiting outside the door when Kurogane came out. She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "I hope you'll forgive me, Kurogane-sama. I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"Good. You can take him to his room then," Kurogane shrugged, walking past her.

"His room?" Soma blinked.

"Yeah, he's the new palace magician. Hey, give him one of the nicer rooms, got it?" Kurogane walked off.

"Huh!? Hey, Kurogane-sama!" Soma called after him but he just kept walking. She sighed in defeat, "That man..."

"Is he always that way?" Fai popped his head out of the door.

"You have no idea," Soma shook her head. "Come on. I'll take you to your room."

"What's your name?" Fai asked as they walked along.

"I'm Soma."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty woman," Fai commented. "My name is Fai."

"Well, Fai-san, I guess this is a good room to put you in," Soma said as they reached the door to one of the spare bedrooms. She opened the door and encouraged him to look inside. "Is this room to your liking?"

"Sure," Fai smiled. "It's just fine."

"That's good," Soma smiled back. "My room is at the end of the hall if you need me. Chances are I'll be in there if I'm available at all."

"What do you do here, Soma-san?" Fai questioned.

"I'm a warrior. I grew up fighting alongside Kurogane-sama," Soma explained.

"That's so cute," Fai stretched out on the bed. "Wow, I'm tired..."

"I'll let you sleep then," Soma stepped out of the room and shut the door.

Fai laid there, head hanging over the edge of the bed, staring off into space. "I've... found a new home... Sister..."


	2. Want Somebody to Love

_Creak... Creak... Creak... Creak..._

Dark red eyes blinked open slowly and Kurogane sat up in bed, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's that noise?"

_Creak... Creak... Creak... Creak..._

Kurogane stared at the wall. It was coming from... the next room? But that room had been empty for seven years...

Deciding that these noises called for an investigation, Kurogane pulled himself out of bed and got haphazardly dressed in the barely lit room. He then grabbed the tiny dying candle that served as the room's only light and opened the door, slipping over to the next room. Standing alone in the dark hallway, he knocked gently on the door.

_Creak... Creak... Cr--_

"Hello?" the tiny voice came from within the room. At first, Kurogane didn't place the voice but after a moment it hit him.

"Mage?" Kurogane blinked.

"Hm?" Fai responded. He came over to the door and slid it open. "Hello Kuro-sama. Soma-san told me this was my room. Was there some mistake?"

"No... no..." Kurogane shook his head. "Just... what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I'm a bit of an insomniac. Oh no! Did my pacing wake you, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked.

"It's Kurogane," he corrected, "and no it didn't."

"That's good. But you still look tired, Kuro-sama; you should go to sleep," Fai insisted.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Kurogane slumped off back to his bedroom and to his bed but sleep didn't come easy for Fai kept pacing.

_Creak... Creak... Creak... Creak..._

"Good morning, Kurogane-sama," Soma greeted her lord as he trudged into the dining hall. She suddenly noticed Kurogane was giving her a look that could kill. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"You put _him_ in the room next to mine?" Kurogane clenched his teeth.

"Was there something wrong with putting him there? I assumed that someone that high up in the ranks should be in the room next to you," Soma explained.

Kurogane took his seat at the end of the table. "He was pacing all night," he gave a frustrated sigh.

"I knew I woke you!" Fai was suddenly standing by the door. "I'm sorry, Kuro-sama. I'll try to contain myself tonight."

"Where did you come from?" Kurogane blinked. Though the blond was standing right by the door, Kurogane hadn't heard said door open or close.

"Well... that's a secret, Kuro-sama," Fai sat down at the table. "So I kept you awake, did I?"

"When the hell did _you _sleep last night?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not sure I even slept at all," Fai laughed lightly.

"How can you be so energetic when you didn't get any sleep, Fai-san?" Soma queried.

"I'm used to it," he smiled in return. "I've never slept much at all."

"So, Fai-san, I've been wondering - where exactly did you come from?" Soma leaned forward.

"Up North," Fai answered as a servant brought breakfast into the room and started to serve. "Oh, no thank you, Ojochan. I'm not hungry."

"But, Fai-san, what nation do you come from?"

The servant blushed and bowed her head. "Yes, sir. Alright, sir. Is there anything I can get for you, sir?"

"Nothing thank you," Fai smiled pleasantly. The servant bowed her head again and walked away. "Why are you so interested in where I come from, Soma-san?"

"I just figured it would be a type of question we should ask," Soma rationalized.

"I come from Seresu," Fai said.

"You were the palace mage there too, weren't you?" Kurogane suddenly interjected. "I remember you now from when my parents took me to Seresu when I was a child. You were being trained by the palace mage as a sucessor back then, as was your sister, I believe."

"I was the palace mage in Seresu," Fai nodded. "Up until about a year ago."

"What happened that made you leave?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's look turned sorrowful for a moment, then angry, and then finally replaced by his typical pleasant smile. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Of course," Kurogane nodded. Fai swiftly left the room. "Find out what happened a year ago in Seresu."

"As you wish, Kurogane-sama," Soma bowed and left the room.

_Creak... Creak... Creak... Creak..._

_Knock knock knock..._

"Is that you, Kuro-sama?" Fai pulled his robe tighter and shuffled over to the door. He opened the door to be met with the sight of red eyes glaring him down.

"Your king killed your sister, hm? Is that why you left Seresu?" Kurogane confronted him.

Fai's eyes widened. "Please, Kuro-sama, don't make me..."

"Why did he kill her? Were you next? Is that why you left?" Kurogane stepped inside.

Fai stepped back quickly. "Please, Kuro-sama...!"

"Answer me, dammit," Kurogane growled.

"He killed her because of me," Fai frowned. "He killed her to show me what happens when I don't do what I'm told."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"I... I... can't..." Fai stammered.

"What did he tell you to do?"

"I refused to go to bed with him anymore, okay!?" Fai snapped. "Sister had convinced me that I could do so much better than just being a toy to the king. When I refused to sleep with him, he killed my sister as an example."

Kurogane stared for a moment, unsure of how to respond, thinking perhaps that silence was best for now.

"My apologies, Kuro-sama. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I feel like going to bed now," Fai bowed his head slightly.

"Alright. I'll go then. Good night," Kurogane stood in the doorway for a moment. "Nothing like that will happen to you here." He left without another word.

Fai crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep. "Kuro-sama..." he whispered as he tossed and turned.

_Knock knock knock..._

"Mmm..." Fai slowly opened his eyes. The room was still fairly dark so he knew it had to be before dawn. Who would be knocking this early?

_Knock knock knock..._

"Who's there?" Fai called lazily.

"Are you awake?"

"Kuro-sama?" Fai jumped out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it up. "Kuro-sama... what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Kurogane said seriously.

"What about it?" Fai looked down, nervously hiding his eyes.

"I was serious about what I said. No one here will abuse you or exploit you. And if anyone so much as lays a finger on you just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Kuro-sama," Fai responded softly.

"I'll be going now," Kurogane left.

Fai trotted back to bed and listened intently to Kurogane's heavy footsteps as the man trudged back to his own room and his own bed. He froze for a minute, thinking about how things had been before, back in the times Kurogane had forced him to relive the night before. It made him feel scared and lonely and very very cold. He hated feeling this way. Fai got out of bed and walked over to Kurogane's room.

_Knock knock knock..._

"Huh?" Kurogane sat up in bed, scratching his head. "What is it?"

"Kuro-sama?" the weak timid voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mage?"

"Kuro-sama, can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Fai opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door again and went over to the bedside where he embraced Kurogane and started to cry.

"Mage?" Kurogane blinked. Unsure of what to do, he placed a light hand on Fai's shoulder.

"Ever since my sister died, I've felt so lonely and cold. I've stopped feeling like that now and it scared me at first. But now, I'm terrified of going back. I don't want to be lonely anymore, Kuro-sama. Please..." Fai begged, weeping on his shoulder.

Kurogane took the blond in his arms firmly. "It'll be okay. Stop crying."

"I'm... sorry to put such a burden on you, Kuro-sama," Fai sniffled. "I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me to come here. I'll leave. I'll leave the palace and the country too if you want me to. You'll never have to see me again, I swear."

"Who says I want that?" Kurogane questioned ambiguously, causing Fai to cock an eyebrow. "Stay here. You said you wanted a life here, didn't you?"

"I did," Fai nodded, "but--"

"But nothing. Now if you're so lonely you can come stay in here at night, okay? But no pacing around til dawn."

"Kuro-sama?"

"What do you want from me, mage? Be honest," Kurogane insisted.

"I want... I want love..." Fai hugged him again. "I want love... so that I won't be lonely anymore."

"Lay down and rest here, then," Kurogane made room for the mage. "I'll look after you while you sleep." Kurogane kissed Fai's pale lips and the blond blushed.

"Okay... Kuro-sama..." Fai crawled into bed next to his lord and smiled contentedly as he went to sleep.

"Even back then you didn't smile like that," Kurogane musingly whispered as he rolled over and went back to sleep himself.


	3. Of Love and Honor

Kurogane sat at the table with Fai, waiting for breakfast. The blond seemed to feel awkward after waking up in Kurogane's bed but things still seemed to be alright. It wasn't like Fai had taken back anything that he had said. Nor had Kurogane for that matter.

Kurogane eyed the mage cautiously, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Kuro-sama," Fai smiled.

"I thought this morning would have put an end to your false smiles," Kurogane mused.

"Things aren't that simple, Kuro-sama," Fai's smile grew wider, as if to taunt Kurogane.

"Mage..."

"Yes, Kuro-sama?" Fai leaned forward.

"Did you come here to Suwa because you remembered that time when we were kids?" Kurogane asked.

"No. I most certainly wouldn't have remembered that meeting at all if you hadn't mentioned it the other day. Why, what made you think such a thing?"

"This 'Kuro-sama' shit."

"Hm?"

"You called me 'Kuro-sama' back then too. For you to have come up with it on the spot like that, so naturally, I figured you must have remembered. Then again it was sudden back then too so I don't know why I thought you remembered."

"I see..." Fai murmured. "Hey, Kuro-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," Fai answered as a servant girl walked in with their food. She placed one plate in front of Kurogane and another in front of Fai and then bowed deeply and rushed off. "She was really cute," Fai smiled.

"Did I misunderstand something this morning?" Kurogane asked, twitching slightly.

"Oh no," Fai answered. "I just said she's cute, that's all." Fai picked up the chopsticks and started to eat -- or try to eat, rather.

"Right. They don't use chopsticks up in Seresu, do they?" Kurogane sighed.

"No, they don't," Fai laughed nervously. "I'm still adjusting."

"Well, it would help if you put your hand in the proper position," Kurogane pointed out, picking up his chopsticks. "Try putting them in your hand like this."

Fai repositioned his hand and tried eating that way. He found it much more effective. "Wow, this works much better."

The door slid open and Soma walked in. "Ah, good morning, My Lord, Fai-san."

"Hey," Kurogane nodded.

"Good morning, Soma-san," Fai smiled felinely. "Ne, Soma-san, could I call you Soma-chan?"

"W-what?" Soma blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. That was not something I had the right to ask of you," Fai responded.

"It's not that--" Soma started.

"She's not used to being seen as a woman," Kurogane informed Fai. "All the guards and soldiers working under her call her 'sir'; it's just shock."

"I'd be delighted if you would call me Soma-chan, Fai-san," Soma smiled.

"Then you can just call me Fai," Fai gave a sharp nod.

"My Lord, the royal advisor wanted me to tell you that he still strongly recomends that you take Shirasaki's queen up on her offer," Soma stated as she took a seat at the table.

"Not interested," Kurogane snorted. "And if the bastard has a recomendation for me, let him tell me himself next time."

"Kurogane-sama, how can you expect Domeki-san to advise you on anything if you avoid him at every turn?" Soma argued.

"What is this offer from the queen of Shirasaki?" Fai blinked, trying to understand the conversation.

"Don't worry about it," Kurogane returned.

"She offered Kurogane-sama her daughter's hand in marriage but he refuses to so much as acknowledge the offer," Soma elaborated. "Poor Tomoyo-hime..."

"You should at least acknowledge it, Kuro-sama," Fai said seriously. "If you're going to deny her, deny her formally. It's cruel to keep her waiting like this."

Kurogane sighed in frustration, being attacked from both sides.

"I'm sure Tomoyo-hime is devastated, Kurogane-sama," Soma insisted. "She used to be one of your best friends growing up and now you won't even properly acknowledge her."

"Fine, fine. I'll acknowledge and deny it," Kurogane sighed in frustration.

"I don't see why you don't want to do this," Soma said as a servant placed a plate of food and a cup of tea in front of her. She sipped the tea. "Tomoyo-hime is a very lovely woman and she cares deeply for you. She's a wonderful match for you too."

"She's got no interest in me," Kurogane insisted. "Tomoyo thinks of me that way about as much as I think that way about her. We're good friends and nothing more. I thought Queen Yuko would've realized that by now."

That night, Kurogane and Fai went into Kurogane's bedroom together. Kurogane got changed quickly and laid down on the bed.

"Kuro-sama, are you sure you're alright with me staying here t--?" Fai asked nervously as he changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Stop it. I told you it's fine," Kurogane insisted.

Fai nodded softly and came over to the bed. He laid down beside Kurogane.

"Are you tired tonight, mage?" Kurogane questioned.

"Not really," Fai laid down on his stomach, getting as comfortable as he could. "Kuro-sama?"

"Yeah?" Kurogane looked down at Fai.

"Could you call me by name?" Fai asked, turning over to face Kurogane. "Just this once?"

"Heh. Sure thing... Fai," Kurogane smiled softly.

Fai sat up and kissed Kurogane passionately, desperately. He kept pushing until he had Kurogane laying underneath him. "Fuck me," he breathlessly begged.

Kurogane took a firm hold of Fai's shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.


	4. Kurogane's Memories

Kurogane stood on a balcony at the palace of a land known as Seresu. His parents had taken him along as they often did when they went to another nation to discuss issues with leaders of other nations. Like always, Kurogane had been left to wander about on his own while his parents talked, not that he minded any, since listening to his parents and other lords and ladies and kings and queens discuss political issues was terribly boring.

Kurogane leaned over the railing a bit, trying to see the ground below. "So high..." he smiled excitedly.

"Yes, it is rather high, so try not to fall," he heard a pleasant voice from behind say to him. Kurogane turned to see a little brunette girl standing in the doorway. She was about his age, he imagined. "Might you be Kurogane-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kurogane grinned.

"I'm Alicia and that over there is my brother Fai," she pointed into the room behind her to a blond boy who was about her height. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Sure," Kurogane nodded, running off with her.

"Fai-chan, this is Kurogane-sama. He said he wants to play with us," Alicia smiled as she returned to her brother.

The blond looked up at Kurogane with big, shining aqua eyes and Kurogane felt a strange sensation for just an instant. "Kuro-sama," he declared.

"What?" Kurogane twitched.

"We'll call you Kuro-sama," Fai laughed.

"You will not!" Kurogane growled.

"It sounds good to me," Alicia nodded.

"Kuro-sama, let's play!" Fai grinned.

"Knock it off!" Kurogane snapped.

Despite his complaints, Kurogane really did have a good time playing with the twins. He discovered that the blond tired quite easily as time went on and Fai fell asleep with his head in Kurogane's lap.

"He's so cute when he sleeps," Alicia smiled.

Kurogane looked off to the side, opting not to say anything.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"I get the feeling... you and my brother are destined to meet again... and that I won't be around to see it..." Alicia smiled sadly, brushing the blond locks out of Fai's face. "Take care of him, will you? Please?"

Kurogane opened his mouth to respond...


	5. Fai's Torment

Fai stood, leaning on the balcony railing. His cold empty expression made his sister fret. She stood in the doorway, clenching a hand to her chest nervously. Her other hand rested on the door frame gently. Her brows were furrowed with worry as she watched him.

"You aren't planning to jump, are you?" she smiled sadly.

"Oh, Aneue," Fai perked up slightly. "I didn't hear you."

"It troubles me that you haven't answered me," she noted.

"Who? Me? I'm not planning to jump," Fai smiled felinely as he turned around to face her.

"You've grown so cold, Niichan," she embraced him. "So cold."

"Once I get back inside, I'll be okay," Fai insisted.

"It's not the kind of cold that goes away when you go into a warm place," she shook her head as she pressed herself tighter against Fai's chest. "The weather hasn't made you cold; it is Our Lord who has made you cold."

"Aneue..." Fai sighed softly.

"I beg of you, Niichan, don't go to him anymore. You tell me that I need to relax. You tell me that everything is fine. But I see the changes, Niichan. Every time you go to him, your face grows colder and your smile becomes more artificial," she pleaded.

"I'm tired, Aneue... I'm tired of everything... I'm tired of life..." Fai admitted.

"He's done this to you, Niichan; can't you see that?"

"I know; I know he has," Fai agreed softly.

"Then please... you're worth so much more, Niichan..." she whispered. "Don't let him use you like this anymore... please..."

"You're right. I can't let him do this to me anymore," Fai took hold of his sister by her shoulders. "I can't just be Ashura-sama's toy for the rest of my life. It's time I made a stand."

"You wanted to see me, Ashura-sama?" Fai asked flatly as he entered the room. He froze in the doorway as his eyes fell on his sister. She was bound and gagged, laying helpless on the floor. "Aneue..."

"I'm glad you could make it, Fai..." a dark and twisted smile played across the Lord's lips.

"What's the meaning of this, Ashura-sama?" Fai demanded.

"Well... after you declined my invitation last night... I had to find something to do with myself..." Ashura shrugged coldly.

"You didn't!" Fai's eyes went wide in fear.

"She's not as interesting as you are, Fai..." Ashura admitted, "but she screams much louder..."

"Aneue!" Fai started to run toward her.

"Not so fast," Ashura said sharply as he extended a hand in the direction of Fai's sister. He raised the hand and she was lifted into the air by her throat. She whimpered softly. Fai could tell that Ashura was using magic to strangle his sister. "You see, after last night, I was positively enraged... and I still have some _frustration_ to work out..."

"Ashura-sama! Let her go! I beg of you!" Fai yelled.

"Now now... why should I give you what you want after you refused to do as I asked you?" Ashura tightened his invisible grip on her throat.

"I'll... I'll do anything... anything you want," Fai stated, clenching his fists tightly.

"Anything, hm?" Ashura questioned. "Well... I'm afraid that it's too late for that, Fai."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a sickening crunch and suddenly blood was everywhere.

And then, Fai ran.

Fai strolled slowly down the rocky isolated road. It had been two weeks since his sister's death. He had been on the run ever since. He wandered aimlessly through the neighboring countries. Ashura had destroyed his life in one swift movement and now... there was nothing.

The first night he sat in a room he had rented in an inn near the border of Seresu, contemplating death. He had laid out on the table in front of him a knife he had taken from the kitchen and a sheet from the bed which he had fashioned into a noose, wondering which would be a better way to go. He imagined the noose would be quicker but he believed bleeding to death would probably be a rather calm and soothing way to die. As he debated in his head whether speed or comfort was more important, he remembered the final words his sister had spoken to him the night before her death.

"Fai, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll stay alive," she had insisted. "If something happens and you have to leave this country, stay alive and keep traveling. Somewhere you will meet him... the man who promised me that he would take care of you. Promise me that you'll stay alive and keep going until you find him."

Remembering this, Fai sighed and set to work untying the noose. He had promised his sister that he would stay alive. He wasn't about to go back on his word. Fai loved his sister too much to break his final promise to her.

As Fai now walked down the isolated road, he suddenly noticed a town in the distance. There was a woman coming down the road from the town and so as he passed her he stopped and asked her, "Excuse me, Ojochan, in what nation might I be now?"

She blinked at him. "You're in the land of Suwa, of course," she stated.

"Of course," Fai nodded. The woman and Fai both continued in their own directions. Fai smiled felinely. "Suwa, eh?" Fai didn't know why but the name brought him a feeling of familiarity and comfort. As he kept walking, he thought, "Suwa... perhaps this is where I will find him..."


	6. Selfishness

Fai woke up early the next morning and snuck out of the room while Kurogane was still sleeping. He couldn't bare to face him after last night. He avoided him at breakfast and throughout most of the day. Unfortunately, when Soma finally managed to track Fai down, she immediately alerted Kurogane and he came after Fai.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kurogane asked as he stepped into earshot.

"No," Fai responded coldly. "Nothing like that."

"Why are you avoiding me, then?" Kurogane cocked an eyebrow.

"Who said I'm--?" Fai turned around, smiling felinely.

"I don't need to be told. It's clear enough," Kurogane growled. "Are you upset about something I did last night?"

"No," Fai laughed lightly. "I can't exactly be mad at you for doing what I asked you to do."

"We're going to have to sort this out at some point," Kurogane insisted, holding Fai from behind.

"I know," Fai nodded. "Just... not now..."

"Tomoyo and her damned mother are coming today," Kurogane noted. "I'd like it if you'd come with me."

"Why?" Fai blinked.

"So that I can introduce you to Tomoyo," Kurogane answered.

"Why is it so important that she meet the palace mage?" Fai asked.

"It's not," Kurogane admitted, "but it's important to me that Tomoyo meet my lover."

"You aren't ashamed of me? You don't want to keep me... hidden... secret?"

"No, especially not from Tomoyo," Kurogane shook his head. "She really was my best friend growing up."

"What you were saying yesterday... you weren't just saying that you don't love Tomoyo like that... because of me, were you?" Fai nervously questioned.

"I said it because I meant it," Kurogane argued. "Now come on. They'll be here soon and both of us could do with a change of clothes."

Fai smiled. It was best to just pretend everything was alright for now he'd decided. He took Kurogane's hand and followed him back into the palace, through winding halls, and back to the bedroom. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong and that it was all his fault.

"Here, this is for you," Kurogane handed him a box when they entered the room. "Your measurements still haven't been taken so they guessed."

"Looks a bit small," Fai took the clothing out of the box carefully, examining the beautiful blue and white silk. "I hope it fits. It's really beautiful."

"Kinda girly though," Kurogane shot a look over as he started to change. "You sure you like that?"

"Afraid Tomoyo-hime will think I'm a girl?" Fai smiled teasingly as he put the clothes on.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she did," Kurogane admitted. "Wow. They were right about your measurements."

"Hm?" Fai blinked.

"They figured you were Soma minus the breasts," Kurogane said. "I'm surprised by how true that is."  
Fai blushed and turned away in an attempt to hide it.

"Kurogane-sama, Tomoyo-hime and Queen Yuko here," Soma called as she knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" Kurogane asked, looking over to Fai.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Fai sighed.

"Let's go then," Kurogane opened the door and they headed out to meet Tomoyo and Yuko.

"Kurogane... how nice to see you again..." Yuko took a long drag on her pipe as Kurogane entered the room. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"I've told you a million times before and I'll tell you again - yes I do mind!" Kurogane snapped.

"My my... your father never would have spoken to me like that," Yuko scolded.

"Cram it," Kurogane growled in return. He had been warned on numerous occasions by his advisors that if he ever went too far, his attitude could launch a full-scale war between Suwa and Shirasaki but he seemed to have a natural need to yell at Yuko whenever he saw her. It was as if he hated her guts but, oddly, he had to admit there was no hate behind it; just annoyance.

"Good afternoon, Kurogane-san," Tomoyo smiled up at him pleasantly from her seat beside her mother.

"Hello Tomoyo," Kurogane responded, trying to sound neutral in tone.

"Kurogane, I understand you called us here about my offer..." Yuko glanced up at him. "I was just starting to think about taking it off the table. Tomoyo can't wait forever to get married. How will she ever bare your children for you if you don't accept my offer until she's old and shriveled?"

"M-mother..." Tomoyo studdered awkwardly, blushing a bit.

"I don't expect her to bare my children," Kurogane said flatly, "because I'm not going to marry her. I don't love Tomoyo."

A sudden wave of emotion washed over Tomoyo's face. She looked terribly upset. Kurogane had to wonder if perhaps he had judged her feelings toward him wrongly.

"Oh," Yuko didn't sound the slightest bit surprised, "is that so?"

"Yeah, it is. Now could you leave us alone? I want to talk to Tomoyo privately," Kurogane glared at Yuko.

"Alright then..." Yuko stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You look upset," Kurogane noted, once Yuko had left. "Were you hoping that I would--?"

"No, of course not, Kurogane-san. You're far too much my big brother to be my husband," Tomoyo smiled. "It is just that... when you said you did not love me... even though I knew that you meant it strictly in the romantic sense... I was still upset to hear it."

"Sorry about that," Kurogane muttered. "I never was good at picking the right words to say."

"No, you most certainly were not," Tomoyo giggled slightly in return.

"Tomoyo, there's someone I want you to meet," Kurogane told her.

"Oh?" Tomoyo blinked. "Whoever could it be?"

"My lover," Kurogane gave a slight grin as he headed for the door from which he had entered. "Come on in, Fai."

Fai stepped into the room slowly, being careful not to trip on the hem of his robe. He smiled at Tomoyo awkwardly and bowed deeply, "Good afternoon, Tomoyo-hime."

"No need for formalities, Fai-san," Tomoyo smiled back at him. "We share a love of the same man; we might as well be friends."

"R-right, Tomoyo-san," Fai couldn't help bowing his head again slightly.

"He's sweet," Tomoyo declared, looking over at Kurogane, "and adorable. I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks," Kurogane smirked. "That means a lot to me."

"Well, I should get going. It is rude to keep mother waiting. It was nice meeting you, Fai-san. I hope that next time we meet you will be comfortable enough to call me Tomoyo-chan," Tomoyo stood up. "Oh, Kurogane-san?"

"Yeah?"

"When you do get married, can I make the clothing for the wedding?" she asked.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy," Kurogane consented.

"It shall make me happy," Tomoyo insisted as she walked out of the room to rejoin her mother.

"Are you sure… you don't love her?" Fai asked softly.

"What?" Kurogane turned to face him, blinking in shock.

"You'd be better off with her, anyway," Fai admitted, avoiding all eye contact. "In fact… I've been thinking… I should go."

"Why would you leave?"

"Because I'm not about to sacrifice your country for my selfish reasons," Fai explained. "If you and I continue this relationship, if anything happens to us, Suwa will suffer. Disharmony between us could mean problems with the keikkai which would lead to a demon invasion. I'm selfish… but I refuse to be that selfish." Fai bowed his head. "I'll stay until you find a mage to take over for me, Kuro-sama, but after that, I'll be leaving."

"Heh. You know, it sucks that you're a foreigner," Kurogane smirked. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have to explain this."

"Hm?" Fai raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who my father was?" Kurogane asked.

"The former Lord of Suwa," Fai responded instinctively.

"And my mother?"

"The former Lady of Suwa," Fai answered.

"That's not all she was," Kurogane pointed out.

Fai blinked.

"She was the palace mage. From four years before she married my father to her last dying breath, she was the mage protecting the land of Suwa. If you can bring yourself to trust me, everything will work out just fine. You don't need to be selfish to stay here."

"She was… the palace mage?"

"That's right," Kurogane nodded. "Besides, what would your sister think of me if I let you go now? I made a promise to protect you, you know."

"And I made a promise… that I would stay with you."


End file.
